Zemo High Classified Files
400 Members and 8 not members of the Zemo Strongest Member of All of the Zemo (top 10) #Vogue Woman #Gondeon #Quasim #Zuggernaut #Strong Guy #Strong Lad #Strong Man #Zequel #Vachel #Jumbo Aero/Air Powers #Litz Avian/Bird Powers #'Akikiki #Accipiter #Akepa #Ani #Aves #Black Swan #Blue Jay #Bluebird #Bobolinks #Bobwhite #Cardinal #Cygnet #Cygnus #Drib #Early Bird #Falcon #Francolin #Harrier #Hawk #Iaeger #Jackdaw #Jaeger #Jolie #Junco #Kakapo #Kea #Kookaburra #Lark #Mute #Nightsjar #Oriole #Pen #Phoebe #Pink Swan #Purple Martin #Pyrrhuloxia #Roc #Schwan #Secretary Bird #Starbird II #Svan #Swan II #Swansea #Takahe #Taffy #Trumpeter #Tundra #Vaux #Veery #Verdin #Virden #Vireo #Whooper #Zwaan Cat/Felis Powers #Bobcat #Cez #Cheetah #Cheetah II #Chet #Chez #Firecat #Hunting Cheetah #Kendcat #Lady Cat #Leopard #Leopardess #Leopardress #Lion #Panthera #Quick Copycat Lady #Rex #Silver Cat #Tawny Lion #Tiger #Tigress #Wildcat Cosmic Powers #Bangor #Comet #Crescent #Daystar #Fiery #Galax #Garnet #Ghent #Haley #Hellfire #Hot Rod #Kookaburra #Latic #Meteorock #Meteorockite #Nitro #Phoebe #Ray #Risa #Solara #Spot #Star Woman #Starspot #Sunblazes #Sunflames #Sunglades #Sunny #Suno #Swansea II #The Sun #Urosal #Ursa Major #Ursa Minor #Ursine #Verisal #Yogalarus #Zeestar #Zeia Demonic Powers #Evildoer #Evilyzer #She-Demon #Zebu #Zunior Chemical/Natural Elemental Powers #Argyll #Amber #Astatine #Blue Diamond #Celsius #Clathyrates #Crystal #Fog #Garnet #Geo-Force #Glow Neon #Hot Rod #Jeckos #Krystatos #Litz #Mist #Neoriten #Nitro #Soil #Sparks #Spot #Volos #Xenon #Xylem #Zenon Fast Flying Powers #Amber #Argyll #Astatine #Clathyrates #Cloud #Comet #Crescent #Daystar #Dynastar #Early Bird #Fiery #Forward #Galax #Haley #Hellfire #Jumbilee #Jumbo #Kookaburra #Latic #Lib #Libby #Liberty #Liberty Girl #Lightspeed #Lyzu #Nitro #Phoebe #Quarrior #Quasim #Rainbow #Rasher #Risa #Solara #Spot #Star Woman #Starspot #Stong Guy #Strong Lad #Strong Man #Summer #Sunblazes #Sunflames #Sunglades #Sunny #Suno #Swansea #The Sun #Urosal #Ursa Major #Ursa Minor #Ursine #Vachel #Vogue Man #Vogue Woman #Yogalarus #Zequel #Zeia Fast Running Powers #Cheetah #Cheetah II #Chet #Chez #Daymare #Firefox #Forward #Gazette #Hunting Cheetah #Lava #Magma #Nitemare #Ostrander #Rabbit #Secretary Bird Fast Swimming Powers #Dacon #Lava #Magma #Tiger #Tigress #Zola #Zorro Fox Flying/Flight Powers 130 fliers out of 400 #'Akikiki #Accipiter #Akepa #Amber #Angelesia #Ani #Archangel Michael #Argyll #Aves #Black Swan #Blue Jay #Bluebird #Bobolinks #Bobwhite #Celsius #Charity #Clathyrates #Cloud #Cob #Comet #Crescent #Cygnet #Cygnus #Cyst IV #Daystar #Drib #Dynastar #Early Bird #El Fantasma #El Lemur #F.X. #Falcon #Fawn #Forward #Francolin #Galax #Garnet #Gondeon #Gory #Haley #Harrier #Hawk #Hellfire #Iaeger #Jackdaw #Jaeger #Jecko #Jumbilee #Jumbo #Junco #Kookaburra #Lady Season #Lark #Latic #Lib Girl #Libby #Liberty #Liberty Girl #Lightspeed #Litz #Lyzu #M-10 #Maelstorm #Malady #Meteorock #Meteorockite #Mist #Mute #Mystery Woman #Mystrix #Neoriten #Nightsjar #Nitro #Nogales #Oriole #Pen #Phoebe #Pink Swan #Pixley #Priz #Purple Martin #Pyrrhuloxia #Quarrior #Rainbow #Rasher #Ray #Risa #Schwan #Shi #Solara #Spot #Star Woman #Starspot #Strong Guy #Stong Lad #Strong Man #Summer #Sunblazes #Sunflames #Sunglades #Sunny #Suno #Svan #Swan II #Swansea #Syche #The Sun #Trumpeter #Tundra #Urosal #Ursa Major #Ursa Minor #Ursine #Vachel #Vaux #Veery #Verdin #Verisal #Virden #Vireo #Vogue Man #Vogue Woman #Whooper #X.R.C. #Yogalarus #Zeestar #Zeia #Zequel #Zok #Zombique #Zwaan Future Powers #Anjou 1206 #Blackman II #Bobolinks #Brice #Evildoer #Evilyzer #Fion #Future Man #Heat #Jeckos #Jolie #Lady Cat #Lem #Linea #Litz #Morpheus #Quarrior #Quent #Quint #She-Demon #Starbird II #Streator #Taffy #Timeline Man #Timex #Trek #Via #Volos #Vortex #Xebec #Yeal #Yule #Zebu #Zunior Geothermic Powers #Lava #Magma Magic/Supernatural/Mystic Powers #'Akikiki #Abracabra #Aconite #Agent Ykarcena Chelley #Agent Jellioe Herschel #Agent Jenise Herschel #Agent Daniela McDaniel #Agent Michelle McDaniel #Agent RIcha McDaniel #Akepa #Aluta #Ani #Anja #Ankh #Archangel Michael #Bakh #Beowawe #Beowulf #Bobolinks #Charite #Copper Samu #Crystal #Cynewulf #Dacon #Daymare #Doctor Tosha #Dogsbane #Evening Shade #Firefox #Forward #Gen #Gory #Kabbath #Kakapo #Kea #Krystatos #Leprechaun #Lyzu #M-10 #Malady #Mariposa #Minerva #Mystery Woman #Mystrix #Nightsbane #Nightshade #Nightsjar #Nitemare #Pixley #Shi #Silver Bani #Steppenwolf #Takahe #Vachel #Winter Aconite #Wolfsbane #Xero #Xeromorpher #Zen #Zequel #Zok #Zola Mechanical Powers #Anjou 1206 #Bergyle #Cyborg Woman #Dr. Alfriends #Dr. Martin #Mechanic Metal Powers #Cobalt #Cobre #Copper Samu #F.X. #Rhyolite #Silver Bani #Silver Cat #X.R.C. Shapeshifting Powers #Cleodrina #Espio #Morphenia #Zombique Spiritual Powers #Brenderos #Brice #Iona #Joliet #Ninjitsu Strength/Strengten/Strong/Power 100 strong members of 400. The "sls " list from the strongest to less strong #Agent Ykarcena Chelley #Alessandra #Amarillo #Anjou 1206 #Ankh #Arma #Arminius #Army Guy II #Aurochs #Bakh #Blue Diamond #Bray #Cardinal #Case #Charite #Ckaj I #Cleodrina #Cobalt #Cobre #Copper Samu #Crystal #Cy #Dakota #Delilah #Delphi #Drs. Alfrends #Eland #Espio #Exila #Finafty #Glow Neon #'Gondeon' #Idy #Iona #Jack #Joliet #Jumbo #Kalamazoo #Khmer #Krystatos #Kuyona #Lady Fan #Lakota #Lance #Leopard #Leopardess #Leopardress #Liberty #Liberty Girl #Lion #Loocio #Lyzu #Mariposa #Minerva #Morphenia #Mystery Woman #Mystrix #Ninjak #Ninjitsu #Oklahota #Ozymandias #Psylanche #Puebla #Pueblo #Quarrior #'Quasim' #Quent #Quint #Rhyolite #Sensei #Sequoia #Shi #Silver Bani #Soil #Soldier #Steppenwolf #Strider #'Strong Guy' #'Strong Lad' #'Strong Man' #Sunny #Takhy #Tawny Lion #Theophilus #Tiger #Tigress #Tough Heart #Tree #'Ursa Major' #Ursa Minor #Ursine #'Vachel' #Viren #Viva #'Vogue Man' #'Vogue Woman' #Wildcat #Wildebeest #Wisent #Xebec #Xeromorpher #Zebra #Zebu #Ziant #Zok #Zombique #'Zuggernaut' #Zunior Telepathic Powers #Aluta #Anjou 1206 #Arka #Cez #Delphi #Jeckos #Malkin #Manakin #Pink Bunny #Psylanche #Roc #Roki Teleporting Powers #Aline #Blackman II #Evildoer #Evilyzer #Fion #Future Man #Heat #Jolie #Lem #Mecca #Medina #Morpheus #She-Demon #Spot #Taffy #Timeline Man #Timex #Void #Volos #Vortex #Xebec #Yeal #Yule #Zebu #Zequel #Zunior Transforming Powers #Amber #Argyll #Astatine #Beowawe #Beowulf #Cynewulf #Gory #Zola Ungulate Powers #Aurochs #Bray #Daymare #Eland #Fawn #Gazette #Gerenuk #Giraffe #Lechwe #Nitemare #Oribi #Rhyolite #Viren #Wildebeest #Wisent #Zebra #Zebu Warrior Powers #Alessandra #Anja #Ankh #Anza #Bakh #Brenderos #Brice #Charite #Copper Samu #Dakota #Delilah #Delphi #Exila #Gen #Glow Neon #Iona #Joliet #Lady Fan #Lakota #Minerva #Ninjak #Ninjitsu #Oklahota #Psychokite #Psylanche #Puebla #Pueblo #Quarrior #Sensei #Shi #Silver Bani #Via #Volos #Xeno #Xiayou #Zok